winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix
The Shadow Phoenix is the fourth premier special of Nickelodeon. This is the only known special that based on Season 2. Nickelodeon has premiered on October 16, 2011 with another types of appearances. Synopsis The Winx and Specialists help their new friend Aisha rescue the Pixies from the Shadow Phoenix who, with the Trix, tries to use Bloom's Dragon Flame to control the Magic Dimension. Can the Winx rescue Bloom before he can complete his evil plan? Plot In Darkar's Fortress, Aisha is trying to rescue the Pixies. She finding them trapped inside a glowing cell. 's shocked when seeing a shadow creatures.]]She soon breaks the cell and tries to find the way out. Unfortunately, Darkar's watching her through the magic orb. He released some monsters to follow them. However Aisha, escapes them and comes face to face with that evil phoenix. He takes the Pixies, and throws Aisha down the cliff, along with Piff. Later, in Alfea, the girls soon find out Aisha and Piff, let them take a rest in the nurse's room. About some minutes later, she wakes up, tells the Winx the whole story. The Winx, Specialists decided to help Aisha and Piff save the Pixies. Meanwhile, the Trix are seen getting tortured in Lightrock Monastery, because of the saint - like environment. But soon, Darkar takes them away. But soon, Darkar comes and takes them away, in return he asks them to help him complete his quest. He gives them the power of Gloomix. He explains that he wants to conquer the Magical Dimension, in order to do so, he needs the codex, which is hidden in the Pixie Village. Through his orb, he shows them that their quest to find codex will be affected by the Winx, as they would be helping Aisha to find the Pixies. Meanwhile, Bloom, Stella, Aisha and Timmy, fly towards the cave, to find the pixies. Timmy leaves them at the entrance. The Trix casts a spell on Bloom. Stella, Aisha and Bloom transform and fight them. They are about to be defeated but Professor Avalon comes to their rescue. They soon meet the Pixies, where Stella and Bloom bond to Amore and Lockette respectively. The girls arrive at Alfea, where the rest of the girls bond. Later, Bloom dreams about Daphne and her parents. The next Day, Professor Avalon starts teaching them. He senses Bloom's dream and offers her help. Later that day, Bloom goes into Professor Avalon's office and he helps her remember her past. Next day, Avalon and the girls go to Red Fountain. He leaves the girls and tells them they would meet after the ceremony. But, Bloom leaves her friends and goes to find him. Later, the Specialists introduce the girls to Helia, to whom Flora takes a sudden liking. Sky gets jealous of Bloom as she is constantly talking to Professor Avalon. Later Professor Saladin welcomes everyone to their new building. When Sky calls Bloom, she screams at him and hangs up his phone. In Professor Palladium's class, Flora is constantly dreaming about Helia. During the day, Professor Avalon and Bloom are practising Bloom's skills in the nearby forest. Bloom tells him about Sky, to which he suggests that she should break up with him. Later, she even rejects Sky's calls. Meanwhile, a hodded man is creating a spell inside Alfea's classroom. From his spells, six balls emerge and shoot the Winx's Pixies, making them unconscious. The man's identity is revealed as Professor Avalon. Later, when they wake up they decide to go to the Pixie Village. In Darkar's Fortress. Darkar tells Icy to go to the Pixie Village and steal the codex. She follows the Pixies and freezes them. Ninfea, finally arrives and gives her the codex. Icy gives the codex to Darkar, who reveals that he would now need Bloom for the final task. In Alfea, Professor Avalon takes Bloom inside his office. He opens a portal and tells Bloom to enter it. The Pixies rush to Faragonda and explain how they had to give away the codex. The Winx arrive and report that Bloom is missing. They soon find out that Professor Avalon had taken away Bloom. At once, The Pixies, Specialists and Winx fly to the Fortress. In the Fortress, Avalon reveals his true identity as the Shadow Phoenix. Soon, the Trix set the monsters to attack on the Specialists and Winx. The girls transform and enter the cave, leaving the Specialists at the entrance. Later, Darkar sends them back to the Fortress of Light and transforms Bloom into Dark Bloom. The girls are attacked by a monster, but Griffin saves them. It turns out that all the professors had come to keep an eye on them. Meanwhile, the boys enter the cave. Darkar and Dark Bloom use the Codex to open a different portal and step into it, where he tells her to perform the spells. The girls and Specialists soon step into the same portal, and fight with Darkar. Sky tries to talk to Bloom and make her stop. After some time, Bloom finally comes to her former self and closes the portal. Later, the Winx and Specialists perform a convergence and defeat Darkar.